Even Created
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Minerva is about to discover that Voldemort's obsession with her goes deeper than she thought. This could hinder or help in destroying him.
1. Whisper

_I own nothing. Just a twist I thought would be interesting._

 _ **Even Created**_

 **Chapter 1: Whisper**

Corbin had at first thought he was crazy. Why would his mother be at the train station? She and dad had important things to do at school.

He wrote it off, because when he looked back she was gone. He got on the train and was looking for a compartment. He ran into another boy in the crowded way.

"Sorry."

"It's nothing."

Corbin looked up and frowned. He thought he was staring into a mirror, well a neater mirror. The boy looked just like him but his hair was cut short and slicked back, and he was wearing a crisp clean uniform while Cj's was a bit wrinkled. Plus the boy's eyes were black and his were blue gray.

"You..."

The dapper boy rolled his eyes and headed down the walk. Corbin tried to follow but he was gone in seconds.

* * *

"I'm serious professor look at him," Corbin hissed to McGonagall. He was pointing down from her office into the castle grounds where a young first year was reading.

"Corbin this is ridiculous." she sighed from her desk.

"Muum come on you can't tell me that a boy just happens to come to Hogwarts called Tom Riddle and looks just like me!? Besides what about _the you_ I saw at the station?"

"I wasn't at the station Corbin. Your imagination is running wild again."

"Please just come look at him. Watch him, he's doing the thing I do!" CJ urged.

Minerva sighed and got up from her grading heading to the window. She peered down and blinked as she really looked at the new Slytherin first year.

A dapper young boy in starch white shirt and crisp green tie laid on his back with a book on his chest and was staring at the clouds. He was using his wand to change the shapes. A trick she had taught Corbin only a few months ago.

CJ watched his mother and grinned, "So you do see it!"

She looked at her son her; mask returning, "I want you to have nothing to do with him and tell no one."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father and I will discuss this and speak with you later."

Corbin sighed and left. He knew there was no arguing when she got that way.

* * *

"Albus, what if Corbin is on to something. There are too many similarities between the two boys."

"It is possible that Voldemort had another child. Your disappearance over the rape probably spurned him into trying it with a more willing girl."

Minerva shuddered, "I don't recall any other poor girl locked up with me."

"Perhaps it was after we freed you Mina. After all, Thomas Riddle's birthday is in June 12th and our son's is June 11th."

"Perhaps...but...what about Corbin thinking he saw me at the station?"

"That seems rather intriguing. I'll look into it. For now we must keep an eye on the new Mr. Riddle." The headmaster said as he turned looking at one of his instruments.


	2. Curiosity

**Chapter 2: Curiosity**

Corbin's curiosity kept growing over the years. He had changed his own look to keep from being seen as related to the Riddle guy. His black curls were now to his shoulders and he often wore it pulled back. The young fourteen year old was starting to grow some facial hair. A goatee.

His uniform was always untucked and the tie very loose. He didn't wear the usual black lace ups, but black hiking boots.

In contrast, as the Riddle boy grew little changed about him. He was always very pristine and dapper.

Corbin still had not been told anything about his look alike, and ignoring the boy was starting to agitate him. He wanted to know more.

* * *

Corbin followed the young man and a girl called Andromeda into Hogsmeade one weekend.

"Which would you have?" Tom asked quietly. He was watching Andromeda Black be troubled in deciding on chocolate frogs or jelly slugs.

"I can't decide," the auburn haired pureblood sighed.

Tom had taken up dating her only a few weeks ago when Ted Tonks had dumped her for something her little sister Narcissa had said to him.

"Why not then have both?"

She turned smiling, "I couldn't ask that."

"It is my money to do as I please with."

She smiled resting her head against his firm chest.

He did not smile or even laugh but did kiss her auburn curls and grabbed the two bags. He wrapped an arm around her and led her to the register.

Corbin followed the two all day only to discover the boy seemed to lack any ability to laugh or show any emotion besides annoyance.

He followed Tom to the bathroom at the Three Broomsticks, but ended up on his back with a wand at his neck.

He sighed. This was embarrassing.

"Stop following me Dumbledore."

Corbin frowned, "How did..."

"Oh please. I'm not an idiot. McGonagall had you and he adopted you. I know we have the same father."

"So you ARE a Riddle."

"Hence the name."

"...are we twins?"

He snorted letting the fourth year Gryffindor stand.

"Ok, that's a no...well whose your mom?"

"Her name is Cytheria."

"He's got a thing for girls with Mythology names then."

"Not exactly."

"Well what's her last name? Maybe my mum knows her family. Mum's a pureblood."

"I know your mother is a pureblood."

"Well..."

"My mother does not remember her last name."

Corbin raised an eyebrow watching the young man wash his hands.

"What do you mean?"

"Cytheria is what the dark lord calls her. She can't remember her real name anymore." he said and left the bathroom.

* * *

"Mum! Dad!" Corbin called racing into the headmaster's private quarters.

He was flushed, and breathing heavy from running all the way back.

"Corbin what's wrong son?" Albus stood frowning.

"I followed Riddle...I know I shouldn't have but listen," he breathed.

"Calm down son," Albus stated leading the boy to the couch his mother sat in. After a few minutes the boy could properly talk.

"I followed him on his date with the Black girl."

"Corbin that was rude," Minerva chastised.

"Well at any rate when he went to the bathroom I was going to talk to him and he surprised me slamming me into the floor."

"Did he hurt you?" she frowned.

"No he let me go. We talked. He doesn't have much emotion at all. He's a bit of a robot. Anyway, he told me his mother's name was Cytheria, but it's only what Voldemort and the death eaters call her. She doesn't remember her real name."

"What?"

"Interesting," Albus frowned standing, "A few of our recon missions have brought back knowledge that there is indeed a wife. But they too seem to have little to no information about her."

"See! I bet that's who I saw the first day of school four years ago!" Cj stated.

"But...you said you thought it was me...Albus could he have some poor girl prisoner and have her brainwashed?" Minerva frowned.

"I am not certain, though it appears he is going through great lengths to still have you as his in whatever way he can," Albus frowned.

"Should I maybe try to get more from Tom? He volunteered the information. Maybe I can get him on our side...we are brothers after all."

"I think perhaps instead," Albus stated going to his instruments, "we should try to get his mother here."

"How can we do that?" Minerva frowned, "She must be heavily guarded."

"Let us suppose that she is brainwashed to be you Minerva. Let us suppose you are free to move about as you wish in regards to raising your son. What then, my dear, would bring you here no matter if it were a trap or not?"

"Well if Corbin were gravely ill or even severely injured."

"Yea but Tom doesn't do anything to do that," Corbin pointed out.

"He doesn't have to be. Just get Poppy to send a letter."

"It may not work," Minerva stated.

"If she IS to be a version of you then it will."

Minerva and her son nodded hoping Albus knew what he was talking about.


	3. Startling Fear (What Voldemort Created)

Reviews are much needed!

Did you see this coming?

 **Chapter 3: Startling Fear**

"Madam Pomfrey? I'm here for my son, Thomas Riddle?"

"Yes, He..." Poppy turned to see the woman she had to stall and had to grip her desk in shock. It was like looking at her very best friend, but the last twenty years hadn't happened. It was a young beautiful, and perfectly fresh face.

The dark lady cocked her head slightly watching the nurse.

"Yes, uh well h-have a seat. I want to explain what's going on," she stated as she sent her patronus out of the room.

"What's that?"

"Nothing, I just had to send a quick note to the headmaster that I forgot. Now then," she sighed sitting at her desk. The woman sat in a chair on the other side. "I sent you a letter about Tom's condition, not because we were worried, but I thought it was in your best interest to be aware that he..."

"Poppy, we …."

Minerva inhaled sharply as she and Albus paused in the doorway. The woman had turned at the interruption and bit her lip at the astonished looks of the deputy and headmaster.

Minerva felt her legs turn to jelly and would have fallen if Albus hadn't caught her.

Albus led his wife into Poppy's office and locked the door. Minerva came over to the woman staring deep into her eyes. This...this thing...it was a near perfect replica of herself from twenty years ago! The only difference was seen when one looked her right in the eye. Her small green eyes were slitted like a snakes and Minerva's were not.

"What...what are you?" Minerva breathed.

"My master's bride..."

"You...you can't be human...how...I..."

The woman stood offering Minerva her seat. Minerva jerked back violently at the woman's hand moving towards her.

The witch drew her wand from her robes. All three order members did the same.

The witch placed her wand on the floor and kicked it to Minerva. Minerva picked it up not once taking her eyes off the...creature.

When she had the wand she finally looked down at it. The wand was longer than her own, but was made of the same core and wood.

"What are you?"

"I...am...the dark lady..."

"That my dear, sounds like what you were taught but not what you believe," Albus stated.

She didn't respond.

Albus summoned a tea set and chairs for everyone. Minerva sat razor board stiff in her chair glaring at the thing in the chair across from her.

"Will you tell us?" Albus asked.

The woman looked at them from a moment and then at her wand.

"My son was never poisoned. He's to clever."

"If you knew it was a trick why did you come?" Poppy asked.

She did not answer.

Albus smiled his eyes twinkling, "You could not risk your son being hurt even if it was a trap. She does think like you Minerva."

"I don't know what this...thing is, but it's not me!"

"Minerva, you're being childish...she is a woman after all," Poppy frowned.

Minerva snorted.

"Miss Cytheria...we have to admit to being perplexed at your appearance." Albus stated.

"Do you know of the Resurrecting Devotion Spell?"

"It was outlawed over 1500 years ago and a myth. I was unaware there was any written evidence of it. Are you telling me, madam, that you are proof the spell works and is not a myth?" Albus blinked.

She nodded.

Minerva and Poppy frowned.

"Albus looked at the two as his face paled, "Legend has it that Mordred had created a spell to bring his mother back to life so she could carry on with their plan to take over, but he was killed before he was ever able to use the spell and all knowledge of the dark magic was thought to be lost."

"Not lost. Hidden from blood traitors. Hidden in the plain sight of Stonehenge. Only problem was...no one could decipher it. The spell was written in Parsaltongue," Cytheria stated.

"Wait...Resurrecting would be like reanimating a corpse...but Minerva is alive and well," Poppy frowned.

"The spell does not bring life to a love that is dead," Cytheria sighed as if Poppy was an idiot, "It turns a corpse into the living semblance of who the castor was obsessed with and devoted too."

"You are a corpse," Poppy blinked.

"I was a corpse. I was someone with a life that had ended and had gone beyond the veil to my peace. I was ripped from death's grip and reawakened to be what she refused to be," Cytheria stated pointing at Minerva.

Minerva looked both disgusted and ashamed. Because she refused to love Tom, he had stolen the peace of someone that had been laid to rest.

"How long will the spell last? As long as Voldemort lives?" Albus frowned.

"The spell is a permanent one. My past was erased but for a few snippets I sometimes recall. I live as long as the one before me."

"So you are a puppet."

"I am not a puppet," she snarled glaring at Poppy.

Albus chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?" Minerva frowned.

"Essentially, Miss Cytheria is some form of a twin or a clone. While Voldemort created her to be devoted to him, what he neglected to factor in is the fact that she has YOUR mind. She has your memories. He cannot control her anymore then he can control you. I suspect she is his wife only because of the copy of our son. That is it yes? This spell was done shortly after Minerva and Riddle conceived Corbin which is why you had a child. You can not actually have one can you?"

She sat up and crossed her legs, "You are correct in some aspects headmaster. What the spell did was to basically clone Minerva into a corpse and gave it life. Therefore I am Minerva, yet I am not. I have all her memories from birth till now. I see them perhaps differently. I had a child because she had a child. I live as she lives. I think as she thinks, and in seeing how she thinks I develop my own."

Poppy looked confused, while Albus seemed intrigued and Minerva wasn't sure what to think.

"Then your life ends when Minerva's does. Should she have a child again..."

"I would have a copy that was not a copy as I am sure you have noticed."

Albus chuckled, "Muggles talk of cloning and here Voldemort has discovered how to do it."

"This is hardly funny Albus," Minerva frowned.

"But if she is a...clone...why does she look like Minerva before she was captured?" Poppy asked.

"I imagine it is because she is a frozen clone. I doubt she'll ever age." Albus pondered.

"Then Tom Riddle is just a clone of your CJ," Poppy stated.

"A Clone in looks, but it appears he has his own mind and will just as Cytheria does. But is Tom a true clone? Cytheria," Albus stated turning from his wife and nurse to the dark lady.

"Headmaster?"

"Has Tom ever broken a bone or been sick?"

"He had dragon pox in 1955, but no broken bones."

"AH, CJ had the pox in 1957, and broke his arm in 1960. What symptoms did you have while pregnant?"

"A craving for ginger newts that I still have, I was overly warm most days, gained 20 pounds, was sick for six months, craving for lemon drops as well oddly enough."

Minerva paled, "I...I had all the same symptoms."

"Were you ill with the flu three years past before Christmas?" he asked.

Cytheria nodded.

"It appears that she is affected by your ailments but the boys are not connected."

The four sat in silence for a long time before Poppy finally spoke.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Cytheria, would you leave Voldemort? We can protect you and your son. The boys could get to know each other as brothers," Albus stated.

"No we will not leave. He is safer with his father believing he wants to rule with him."

"Then you and Tom do not agree with his ways?"

She shook her head.

"Would you join us as a spy?"

"If you wish," she nodded. She leaned back to her chair putting a hand to her temple as Minerva did when perplexed by a student.

Minerva inhaled as if in pain and grabbed at her head as if she had a massive headache. In minutes the ordeal was over and she looked up.

"Minerva?" Albus frowned.

"I...I just saw us...I...I was inside her head seeing this room through her..." Minerva blinked looking at the creature.

"I shall communicate as such when you need to see a meeting of importance. As you get used to my invasion the migraines will cease. Meetings between my lord and I are more frequent than others, therefore," she stood, "I will no longer see you. Good Day."

She walked from the room and left Hogwarts quietly.


	4. Intimate Life

I own nothing! Enjoy!

Italics will be when Minerva is experiencing Theia's mind.

 **CHAPTER 4: Intimate Life**

A few months after learning of the creature that Voldemort had created, Minerva was thrown into her first meeting. It was a private meeting between the Dark Lord and his bride. An intimate meeting in bed.

 _Minerva felt his member inside her womb as he had sex with her look a like. Sex was all it could be called, unless you wanted to call it rape, because Riddle was harsh and violent as he took the woman in bed._

 _Minerva wanted to tear her mind from where she was as it only reminded her of when she was raped, but Cytheria would not let her leave the act. It was then Minerva realized at Voldemort was mumbling. Mumbling about Minerva paying for raising her son with Albus. He was mumbling about not knowing CJ._

 _When Voldemort had spent his seed he rolled off of the woman and pulled her close stroking her naked body._

 _"Let's offer Corbin a place with the death eaters? Tom can invite him. Two heirs are better then one," Cytheria said softly._

 _"Oh more." he said._

 _"Tom is fourteen. Aren't I too old?"_

 _He laughed harshly, "Hardly."_

 _"I'll endeavor to complete the task quickly then."_

 _"I know you will," he said getting dressed and leaving the room._

 _Cytheria shut her eyes and Minerva suddenly found herself in a dark void staring at her look a like._

 _"I am sorry to awaken such memories," Theia said gently, "But it was important you know that your son is to be approached. I suggest he takes up the position as a death eater. You will have three spies, one that will report to CJ, CJ will report to Dumbledore, and I will report to you."_

 _"You have such an intricate mind ability," Minerva frowned, "I don't even think Albus can do this."_

 _"Practice."_

 _Minerva frowned, "What do you mean?"_

 _"I practice on you...I...sometimes I watch you teach...the children love you. Mostly the lions, but many of the others, have such pride in their eyes learning from you even if you are hard on them. My son looks at you as a hero...your son as well."_

 _"I am sure he looks on you the same...do you invade my mind any other time? Is it when ever I have a headache?" she frowned._

 _"No...the headache is when I let you see what I see. When I just observe your mind I am watching as if in a pensive...admittedly I prefer to watch you and Dumbledore together. I have never seen such devotion in to bodies...till I met Tom's girlfriend. He's never been so protective of anyone even me."_

 _Minerva nodded. He had noticed the young Riddle's slight obsession with the middle Black sister._

 _"Did you know your son is in love with the eldest sister? I think as a death eater he could turn Bellatrix good. I have to go now...but set up a meeting with the boys and their girls please. I wish to speak with them. With You. And...I want to talk to your husband privately without you."_

 _"Why?" Minerva's eyes narrowed._

 _"Please trust me. I am you after all. Though I am made to be Voldemort's wife, but I am you. I would never hurt Albus."_

 _Minerva frowned, "You love him?"_

 _Cytheria smiled an odd smile, "Very much, but I am not in love with him as you are. I love him because he loves you, because he loves CJ, and he loves Tom. I love that he is flawed but cares and tries to do good. I love that he can see me as a person. I am not happy that I was robbed of my peace, but I have a second life. It is not ideal, but it is a life. I have a son. In some ways I have a sister and nephew."_

Minerva was going to say more, but soon found herself laying in her bed. CJ and Albus staring worriedly at her.

"Mum you went all rigid. I barely caught you coming down the stairs. You ok?" the boy frowned.

"I..." she groaned at the headache she was getting.

"Here drink this," Albus said pressing a vial to the red lips. Minerva sighed as her headache began to ease once she drank the liquid.

"I was pulled into Cytheria's mind. Her powers of Occluemency and Legimency are far superior. It turns out she has been watching me for a while before she began pulling me in her own mind," Minerva stated as she slowly sat up.

"Really?" Albus asked.

"Yes. She wants a meeting. It's about CJ joining the Death Eaters to help spy. She thinks Tom and CJ can be useful for lesser meetings and getting information to the order. They have more free reign than she does. Also...Voldemort wants more children."

"He can't possibly love them," CJ snorted, "Or me. But I'll play son to him if it helps you and dad."

"Can Cytheria have a child on her own?" Albus frowned, "And if she cannot get pregnant without you Minerva what will happen to her?"

Minerva frowned not having thought about it. "Maybe that's why she wants to talk to you privately."

"Me?" Albus blinked.

"She wants a meeting with the boys, their crushes, and us. Then she wants one with just you," Minerva nodded.

"Can she get out of Voldemort's watch?" CJ asked.

"She has once," Minerva nodded, "Perhaps it's easier than we think."

"The meeting should be on a weekend I think. This coming up one. Tell Tom," Albus looked to his son.

CJ nodded and left.

Albus watched him go and looked at Minerva.

"Min...what if she can't have a child unless you are pregnant? Will they torture her?"

Minerva shrugged.

"I just...I wonder if certain things you must do for her to be able to do them. While I would very much like our own children, though I adore CJ...I wonder about the connection Voldemort created with the two of you. Anything that happens to you happens to her. What will happen to her? Will it happen to you? So many unanswered questions with this spell."

Minerva sighed, "Maybe she wants to talk to you about it. She doesn't seem to want to tell me much about the spell itself...I think she's scared of me. She loves you, you know. She told me. She said she loves how you love me. I think she wishes she could be more than a reanimation."

"I would if I were her. To have all these memories that are yours and to know it's not you. She's trapped in her own mind and she's trapped in Voldemort's hold. It sounds maddening."

Minerva frowned, "I never thought of that."

Albus smiled kissing her forehead. "We'll work everything out. I promise."


	5. Meetings

Bold Italics will be flashbacks of Cytheria's past when she was alive and not reincarnated.

 _ **Chapter 5: Meetings**_

"Bloody Hell!"

"Bells, really?"

"Sorry...I know you said...but...bloody hell!"

"Well done on your soulmate choice," Tom rolled his eyes.

"Well we can't all be delicate little scaredy cats can we," CJ glared.

"Say that one more time," Tom threatened. It was in that one moment he truly looked like Lord Voldemort.

"Thomas," a soft voice stated.

Tom shut his eyes and breathed deeply before taking a seat by Andromeda.

"Corbin," a similar voice growled.

CJ sighed sitting on the loveseat by a very skinny seventh year wearing far too much dark eye makeup.

"It's really bizzare. It's like a younger hotter McGonagall," Bella shook her head looking at Tom's mother.

"Well I am in a sense. That's not the point though," Cytheria spoke first.

"The point is, Miss Black," Minerva continued, "That we wanted to speak with the four with you. It is imperative to the good of the wizarding world."

"The Dark Lord is going to fix everything," Bellatrix frowned, "Surely you realize that? But then again we wouldn't have this creature if you were doing your job properly."

"Why does everyone insist on calling my mother a creature!? She's a human god damn it!" Tom growled brandishing his wand as he stood.

"Because I am not completely human Thomas." Cytheria hissed pulling the wand from her son's grip.

Albus chuckled patting Tom's shoulder, "You are very protective of your mother and Miss Black. That is admirable, and is what will set you apart from your father."

"I already am aware of that sir. Can we please finish the meeting before I am forced to enact upon my insatiable need to beat him to a pulp and to curse the beautiful lips off his girlfriend," Tom sighed sitting back down.

"You know he wants to beat him up because he acts like Albus," Theia whispered.

"I am aware," Minerva sighed.

"You think Bells has totally kissable lips too?" CJ grinned.

Tom rolled his eyes, "While I admit she is a very attractive woman, she is hardly a proper match for anyone presently. Perhaps she will calm down, but I rather doubt it. Perhaps you will calm down, but I rather doubt it."

"This is going no where fast," Minerva sighed sitting on the arm of the chair Albus had taken up. Cytheria sat on the other arm of the chair.

"Perhaps we should just wait till they stop arguing?" Theia sighed.

Albus chuckled kissing his wife's hand.

"Whoa."

"What?" the three adults looked over at the four teens.

"Well if you saw the picture you three make...whoa..." CJ blinked.

"It is amazing," Andromeda nodded quietly and Tom agreed.

"What is so..." Bella inhaled sharply as she turned from glaring at Andromeda and Tom.

Albus sat in a thrown like leather chair with two strong women on either side of him. Their auras of magic were mingling creating a brilliant purple hue over all three and was shimmering.

"Don't you three see it?" Tom frowned standing.

"See what?" Minerva blinked.

"You and mother have the same aura, but hers shimmers. When you are with Albus, both of you latch onto him like an anchor for a boat and the aura becomes stronger and the colors meld together. It's beautiful and terrifying. Mother has just as strong a love for Albus as you, but because of who she is her love is different...I see a wife and husband, but also a sister and brother."

Theia looked at the children then at Minerva and Albus.

"What Voldemort may have done gave him a wife...but it appears her magic is stronger when she is with her other halves as it were," CJ smirked, "You just get more and more fascinating don't you Mrs. Voldemort?"

Cytheria blushed bowing her head as her long ebony locks fell in her face.

"Ok...so what's the meeting about then?" CJ asked.

"It's about an intricate spy network we need you kids and Cytheria to create for the Order," Albus stated.

"I'm in," CJ grinned, "Anything to help take down that lowlife."

"CJ!" Bella frowned.

"Bells, he's a bad guy. He's like Rod. He raped mom and made me. Raped that poor creature he created. Rapes her all the time. Beats her too I hear. Beats all his death eaters if they don't do right. Come on Bells let's be the good guys. Good guys disguised as bad guys. It'll be great. WE can teach the guy who the real powerful people are. Those three right there. You can't look at that glow and say that's not awesome and powerful," CJ gestured to the trio.

Bella sighed staring at the group. They were awe inspiring.

"Alright, what do we do?" she smiled.

"For now gather information from your friends and parents. Report it to CJ and he'll report o Minerva. Don't go looking for trouble and when you are let into the death eater circle stay close to Theia," Albus stated.

The four nodded.

"You can all go now," Albus waved his hand.

Tom bowed and led Andromeda from the room his hand on her lower back.

CJ took Bella's hand and pulled her from the room.

"Now you wanted to see me privately?" Albus looked up at Theia. She was still sitting on the arm of his chair.

"Please...then privately with Minerva."

Both adults nodded as Minerva left to her office for paper work. When the door shut, Cytheria turned slightly and looked at Albus. She smiled softly reminding Albus of a younger Minerva, before war had made its mark on her.

"What did you wish to discuss?"

"Ever since I met your wife I have felt such overwhelming love for you. Until I met her in the flesh I had never had a clear vision of you. I had what I knew spoken of from Voldemort and his followers. I had memories...but memories mean little to me most of the time. Being in the same room with the two of you was like...It was like I found a home of sorts...it's like this is were I belong...so odd isn't it? Almost as if it coincides with my old life. The one I departed in death..."

"That is odd," Albus nodded, "But you are more than welcome to consider us home."

"Thank you, but I wonder if you can perhaps figure out who I used to be? No one seems to wish to tell me, but something tells me you could figure it out."

Albus chuckled, "I'll see what I can do. Is that all?"

"No...I ….What we discussed at the first meeting...I have my own mind, but my body is essentially a puppet. I can't do certain things without Minerva."

Albus sighed. He had feared this.

"You need Minerva pregnant to get pregnant."

She nodded.

"We will have to discuss this with Minerva."

"I intend to. But I want you to know...that ….should Minerva say no...don't force her. Voldemort may punish me for not having another child, but he won't kill me."

"How do you know that?"

"Well...I believe he knows even less about what I am then the three of us...Things seem clearer to me when I am with you and Minerva...I don't think he understands my limitations...or the fact I can protect Minerva."

"What do you mean?"

"I will die should Minerva ever die. Of that I am certain...but...I think I can keep her from being to severally hurt...I have to test the theory with her...but I think I could be of use to her..."

Albus frowned, "Alright. I'll be silent unless Minerva ask something."

"You and Minerva are more than welcome to speak freely about me to the other. Don't use me for secrets. I just wish to say each thing to you privately that way there are less emotions for me to try and sort through. Because you and Minerva are soulmates I can feel you in my head sometimes. Not as easy as Minerva...but still."

"This spell just keeps having more effects. You are quite the phenomenon," Albus chuckled. He stood and kissed her head.

"I'm a science experiment I can admit it."

He chuckled, "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"No, where is Minerva's office? I want to speak to her in a place she feels in control of."

Albus told her how to get to the office and escorted her to his office door.

* * *

"Come in," Minerva called to the knocker. She looked up and was a bit shocked to see Cytheria.

"I figured Albus would send Phawkes to get me when your meeting with Albus was done," she stated standing.

"I thought perhaps you'd prefer an area where I would absolutely have no place. Somewhere you'd feel in control of. What I am going to say will not be very happy."

"Most things you tell me aren't" Minerva sighed sitting back down. Cytheria sat in one of the chairs a student normally did.

"I am require to have another child. I can't do that without you. My body is a puppet or some sort of voodoo doll."

"Always right to the point," Minerva sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Sadly yes. I get hurt when you do, sick when you do, and I'll die when you do...however..."

"What?" Minerva asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think I could keep you from dieing. Keep you from being to badly hurt...I've been pondering. As I am the only proof the spell works there is much unknown about me. I think Albus, you, and I may discover many things as the years go by, but I'd like to attempt something today."

"Go on," Minerva nodded.

Cytheria pulled a dagger from her robes and held it up. "May I harm you?"

Minerva blinked and nodded.

Cytheria came around the desk, pushed up Minerva's robes, and slid the blade down Minerva's arm. Minerva winced slightly and saw that Cytheria had the same mark appearing on her arm.

"You really do get everything I have?" Minerva blinked.

"Yes...now if I put my good hand on your wound, and you do the same..."

Minerva put her left hand on the woman's wound and felt warmth spread between the two. When they pulled away the wounds were healed. Not even a scar was showing.

Theia smiled, "I thought we might be able to heal each other."

"That could be very useful...but that would mean you would need to be here more often."

"I...can try," she bit her lip looking hesitant.

"Cytheria, shouldn't we know each other as friends...sisters even?" Minerva asked taking both the woman's hands in her own.

Both women inhaled sharply as images began flashing in their mind.

* * *

 _ **"Come in now! Before it rains!"**_

 _ **"Coming granny!"**_

 _ **"Yes we're coming!"**_

 _ **Two girls one a toddler the other a teenager ran towards the large manor at the old womans words.**_

* * *

 _ **"I now pronounce you man and..."**_

 _ **"WAIT! I'm sorry. I can't. He's been cheating on me for months. I just can't...I...I'm sorry grandmother," a young woman cried and ran from the ceremony.**_

* * *

 _ **"She loved Minerva so much, why would she not at least contact her?"**_

 _ **"She's ashamed for running out, but I can't blame her. The boy was scum."**_

 _ **"Mother!"**_

 _ **"I'm being honest child."**_

* * *

 _ **"What do you mean she's dead?"**_

 _ **"We found her body ma'am. It appears her womb had been cut out. If there was a child or not we may never know."**_

 _ **"We can't tell Minerva mother."**_

 _ **"I know...we need to wipe everyone's memories. No one needs to know about any of this. She needs to have a little dignity in death."**_

* * *

Minerva's eyes popped open staring down at Cytheria. Cytheria had fallen to her knees when their connection had been made. Slowly the women pulled their hands from each other looking at each other.

"I...maybe that's the real reason I can't get pregnant on my own...I..."

"That was your former life...Cytheria...we used to spend most of my young life together...who are you!?"

"I...I don't know...I...I've never seen that before. The only things I've ever seen of my former life was a dark alley and sharp yellow teeth. I've only ever seen how I died."

Minerva stroked the woman's cheek gently, "We were once family. We can be that again. I won't loose you again, I don't care who you were or are."

Cytheria smiled with tears in her eyes, "I knew there was a reason I felt home with you. Destiny has a way of bringing people in your life that are meant to change it, perhaps because I was robbed from life early, this is how I can come back?"

"Who'd have thought Voldemort would wind up doing something I could be grateful for," Minerva smiled, "I'll talk to Albus. We'll find a way to make sure you get pregnant soon."

"On the bright side of you getting pregnant again, maybe the new baby won't be as weird as CJ and Albus."

Minerva laughed as the women held each other.


	6. Young Love

This chapter focuses on the two boys and their ways of wooing their girls. Mostly on Tom and Andromeda. Just to have a fluffy chapter and show the main reason Tom is not Voldemort.

 **Young Love**

Tom got a letter a few days before the students were supposed to tell their Head of House if they were staying for the Christmas Holidays or not. Years of being raised to play the perfect son had taught tom to read between the lines of his mother's secret letters.

Minerva had been able to get his mother pregnant, but other lesser death eaters were causing Voldemort to be angry and violent. Tom was advised to stay at school.

The young Riddle heir sighed burning the letter. He hoped his mother would not suffer because of the idiots. He decided to alert his mother's puppet master and soon found his way to McGonagall's office.

He knocked and heard a crisp, "Come in."

The handsome fourth year entered the office and found his brother lounging on a couch in the corner of the room eating lemon drops.

"Mr. Riddle?" Minerva addressed the teenager.

"I wanted to congratulate you on the mission," Tom stated, "Also be wary that she may come for a visit of assistance."

Minerva frowned as she stood, "Why would she be punished?"

"Stupidity. There are D.E.s of lesser intelligence that often through kinks in the scheme. When you disobey the plan you die and she suffers." Tom stated and quietly left.

* * *

"There you are. What are you reading now?" Tom asked sitting beside Andromeda in the library.

"I was reading about Dumbledore defeating Grindelwald," Andromeda blushed, "Why were you looking for me?"

"How do you usually spend Christmas?" he asked.

"Well...nana and papa throw a big party. Purebloods only. They parade Bella and Cissy around. I mostly hide in a corner hoping Nana will leave me alone," she shrugged.

"Stay the holidays here with me then. Let's create some traditions of our own. The two of us."

Andromeda smiled nodding. Anything with Tom sounded better than time with her family.

* * *

CJ sat back at his father desk grinning. It was the perfect declaration of love. Seven pages of why Bellatrix Black was the most brilliant witch he'd met in ages. His Magnum Opus. His Great Work.

"What is that?" Minerva asked looking at all the pages his son was folding.

"A letter to Bella since she's not here for Christmas." the Gryffindor grinned.

Minerva read the first two sentences and shook her head, "I may not know the Slytherins as well as I know my lions, but Miss Black isn't going to care about some flowery Shakespearian-isk declaration."

"Your right. What was I thinking!" CJ laughed putting the letter in his school bag. He took a fresh bit of parchment and wrote again. This time for only three minutes.

"There!"

"Much better."

"I better go send it now with her gift."

"Uh...what did you get her?"

"A black dragon leather corset. Her old one was getting a bit dull. This one I bought with a charm so it will never loose it's shine and will expand or shrink to whatever size she is," he grinned.

Minerva sighed laughing, "I think she'll like it."

CJ beamed and ran from the office.

"A corset?" Albus frowned from the doorway of the bedroom.

"Well, Miss Black does where them a lot on weekends." Minerva shrugged.

Albus chuckled, "He has spent two weeks on that. Wonder what Mr. Riddle procured for Miss Black?"

"Well from what I understand, Tom has been working on Andromeda's gift since Halloween. Whatever it is is certain to win him gold in the boyfriend category."

Albus chuckled pulling his wife into the bedroom for some much needed privacy.

* * *

Andromeda woke up Christmas morning to red and white roses scattered all over her bed. A blue vase was on her night stand with a lovely bouquet of all white roses. There was a note floating above her head on the ceiling of her canopy.

 _Happy Christmas to a Beautiful Goddess. Meet me down stairs wearing what's on you bed._

She sat up and found a large box of Madam Maulkin's on her bed. It had a green silk bow on it. She opened the box and found a beautiful silk dress of emerald. The dress was long enough that it went to her knees and was a three quarter length sleeve. The dress was moderately low cut and was side flowing with a bow.

She donned the dress and ran the brush through her long auburn curls before rushing downstairs. She stopped in her tracks when she got to the dorm room

Tom was standing there in a brilliant black suit. He was also wearing a very heavy cloak and a black scarf around his neck with his black leather gloves.

"Would you join me in a morning walk?" he asked quietly.

She nodded slowly, allowing him to put her in a very warm cloak, gloves, scarf, and a beret. All brand new and made of the best fabrics and leathers.

He wrapped her arm around his and kissed her head, "I knew that green would make your eyes sparkle.

She smiled blushing and allowed him to lead her out of the castle into the cold snowy air. Everything was quiet and peaceful this morning. Most of those that had stayed over had decided to sleep in or were opening gifts. Andromeda had already gotten more than enough gifts from Tom today, but she was certain he wasn't done yet.

Indeed. Tom had a day planned for his Goddess. Andromeda was still unaware of it, but she had held Tom's icy heart in her hand from the moment she was sorted.

The young Riddle led her to a little island in the lake. It was warm here on the island and a picnic brunch was set up. A small Christmas tree was in the area with plenty of blankets and pillows.

Andromeda gasped when she saw where they were going to spend their time.

"How did you..."

"A little assistance from the Headmaster. We can have this island for most of the morning," he smiled very slightly. He didn't show many emotions past annoyance, but Andromeda could get a smile all along.

A tear appeared in Andromeda's eyes as she flung herself at him and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned the kiss lifting her in his arms and spun her. She laughed feeling very safe in his arms as he set her back down.

They spent most of the morning talking about different subjects before he presented her with her next gift of the day. A thin silver chain with a silver locket. On the front of the locket was carved the Celtic eternity symbol with diamond chips. Inside the locket held a picture of Andromeda and Tom. She remembered the picture, CJ had taken it of the two when they were all hanging out the day after they had met Mrs. Riddle. She smiled looking at the photo. In it Tom was wrapping his arms around Andromeda from behind and kissing her neck. The Andromeda in the picture looked absolutely happy.

She sighed leaning back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck like the picture was doing.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, but it's so expensive."

He snorted and whispered in her ear sending shivers up Andromeda's spine, "Nothing as a price that I am not willing to pay for you Meda. You are worth more than I can say."

* * *

Bellatrix woke up to a package on her bed. She opened it eagerly and found a beautifully handmade dragon corset. It was softer than any she'd ever possessed. The colors nearly looked green as she tilted the black leather.

"Wow," she gasped digging through the box she found a black choker with a small diamond heart and a letter.

 _Dearest Bells,_

 _Happy Christmas. Enjoy It. Love you beautiful!_

 _CJ_

Bella giggled and went to dress for the day. She may have to go to the family party, but she'd wear her knew accessories so it was like CJ was there. She vowed to bring him to Christmas next year. She was finding it less and less noticeable that she was older than him. He just made everything seem simpler.

* * *

Tom brought Andromeda back to the common room after supper. They had spent all day together. Andromeda had never felt so loved and desired.

"One more gift," Tom stated heading for his dorm.

"Another!? Tom you've given me to much already. All I gave you was a scarf," she pouted.

"A scarf I am most grateful for," he stated tugging the green fabric around his neck. As soon as she had given it to him, he had set his old black one on fire and donned the new one.

"It's not nearly enough."

"It is plenty, because I was also given the gift of your presence all day," he smiled kissing her head and placed her on the couch by the fire.

"You get that everyday."

"Which is why you are being spoiled this Christmas. Now, wait here." he said dashing up the boy's stairs.

Meda kicked off her shoes and made herself comfortable on the couch. He came back a few seconds later with a basket with a red bow on it.

"One last gift for our first of many Christmases together."

She smiled and lifted the flap on the basket. She squealed in delight. Sitting there with a big puppy smiled, was a beautiful cocker spaniel. The dog had golden fur and was wearing a red bow that matched the one on the basket. She was also wearing a diamond studded red collar. The dog was perhaps ten weeks old.

"Oh Tom," she gasped holding the small dog in her lap. The dog barked and licked her face.

"She needs a name, and I talked to the headmaster, dogs her size are ok here. The toad, owl, or cat is just a loose rule."

Andromeda beamed petting the puppy who was already curling up in her lap for a nap. "I'll call her Jingle Bell since she's a Christmas dog."

He rolled his eyes and kissed her head pulling her to him as they watched the fire.

"Happy Christmas Meda."

"Happy Christmas Tom."

* * *

"Happy Christmas Bells," CJ sighed staring at the stars before he went to bed.

Bella stared at the stars in her room and went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	7. Anger and Beauty

I own Nothing but my OCs!

I'm going to start skipping years now. In this Chapter the boys are towards the end of their Fifth year.

 **Anger and Beauty**

Albus heard laughter and squealing as he approached his sitting room. He opened the door slowly and had to smile. The puppet and puppet master were curled up in identical positions having hot cocoa by the smell. On the floor were two little girls playing with identical teddy bears.

One little girl looked like her mother, but had her father's blue eyes and red hair.

The other little girl had her mother's green eyes and black hair, but she resembled her brother.

"I'm not sure what warms my heart more. Theia and Min or Theny and Kate," Albus chuckled.

"The smarter answer would be Min and Theny actually," Theia smirked.

"Dada?" Kate asked.

"No sweetie. That is not your daddy. That is Uncle Albus," Theia cooed picking up her nine month old.

"Mama up," Athena whimpered crawling towards Cytheria.

Theia smiled, "I'm not your mama Athena. I'm your Theia."

"It is hard to tell you apart if you don't account for the fact Minerva has aged and you have not," Albus stated.

"I've aged?" Minerva frowned picking her daughter Athena up.

"I...that is to say...um..."

"He is trying to say that one day you will be a beautiful elderly woman like your mother, while I never will be. I'm the puppet remember." Theia stated.

"I know that. I was having fun watching him get nervous. You are far to nice to him for being his enemy," Minerva snorted.

"Well he is my soul mate technically. I am bound to me kind."

"I don't see why you would. I'm his true soul mate and I'm always mad at him."

Cytheria chuckled, "True, but my anger is more easily channeled."

"Well we can't all have uninhibited mind control can we?" Minerva huffed.

"No, don't suppose we can," Theia smirked, "But we can't all have such a handsome husband either."

"No, don't suppose we can," Minerva chuckled.

Over the last year, Minerva and Cytheria had become close. Voldemort had not been thrilled with his new heir being a daughter, but fortunately he had yet to understand that it was not at all coincidence the Dumbledore had a new child as well. Truth was, the more Voldemort delved into his darkness the less he noticed about his wife and the more she snuck out.

* * *

Corbin winced and dove on top of the Slytherin prefect. "Stop it! You're going to kill him and get expelled! I know what he did was horrible, but calm down damn it!"

It took some doing but the Gryffindor beater was finally able to wrench his half brother off the other two Slytherins. Tom had barely any marks on him, though his clothes were scruffed up, while the boys he had brutally attacked had broken bones and were very bloodied.

"McAvoy and Brackin take them up to the nurse," Corbin sighed, "We'll go ahead to Dumbledore."

The beater's friends nodded and helped the two Slytherin beaters to the hospital wing.

Corbin pressed Tom against the cold stone wall and put his hand to the boy's neck frowning, "Calm down damn it. You nearly beat them to death the muggle way of all things."

Tom said nothing as his normally black eyes were glowing red.

"Come on." Corbin sighed leading the boy to the headmaster's quarters like a criminal.

When they entered the office they were greeted by Dumbledore who led them upstairs away from the other headmasters nosey eyes.

"Why are you holding Tom like that?" Minerva frowned when Corbin shoved the Slytherin in the room.

"He's in a state. Nearly beat two Slytherins to death and I can't get him to calm down. Luckily he hasn't tried to do me in, so I guess he recognizes me, but still."

Cytheria walked over to her son and pressed two fingers to the boy's forehead. The two were silent for several long minutes till Tom slumped to the carpet with a heavy sigh. His eyes were no longer red.

"What happened?" Minerva asked her puppet.

"Andromeda was taken advantage of and when she tried to fight them off they cut her," Theia frowned.

Everyone took off at a run tot he hospital wing leaving the babies with an elf. A black cat was hot on Albus' heels as they burst into the hospital wing.

"There you are! Expel him! Look what he did to us!" A boy named Vulcan Crabbe shouted.

"Silence," Albus roared his eyes cold.

The boy's twitched. Tom led them to a privacy screen where his beloved Andromeda was curled up on a bed crying.

"She hasn't stopped crying poor thing. I think mostly because Tom left here with such anger in his eyes," Madam Pomfrey whispered to the others as she explained what had happened only a few minutes ago. Andromeda's rape and her attackers beating had all happened in maybe fifteen minutes before Albus could ever be summoned.

Tom had stopped the attack and taken Andromeda to get medical aide, before turning right around and hunting down the perverts. Corbin had only happened to come upon the whole thing.

The black cat jumped onto the bed and wiggled its body in between Andromeda's arms. Tom knelt by the bed staring at Andromeda, it looked like a tear was in his coal black eyes.

"I'm so sorry I could not protect you Meda."

"You did protect her Tom, in the wrong way, but you did," Minerva said quietly putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Andromeda slowly stopped her sobbing just staring at Tom. She didn't say anything, but Tom could see in her eyes she was scared, scared of what would happen to him.

"Will anyone get expelled for this?" Corbin asked noticing his father was speaking quietly to Poppy and the other two boys.

"It's a governor matter when something like this happens," Minerva stated pulling her son to her with her other arm, "But I deduct four hundred points from Slytherin from this and I will not be awarding any either. All three of the boys did wrong, I can't condone fighting."

The cat meowed curling closer to Andromeda as she helped to comfort the girl.

* * *

"He has such rage in him. Reminds me so much of his father," Albus sighed sitting in bed.

"But it only appears when Theia or Andi is insulted or endanger. Doesn't that count for something?" Minerva asked brushing her hair.

"Have you ever had a meeting where you see Cytheria's anger?"

"I'm not sure she has much of any. She's so hollow...the children bring her happiness though."

"You do as well. You said last year that you two saw memories together. Have you tried it anymore?"

"No it zapped my energy. I can guess it did her too. Besides...I'm not sure we even could. It's not like I can go ask family who she is either..."

Albus sighed nodding. All of Minerva's family was long gone either by Grindelwald or by Voldemort.

"What about the archives at the manor?"

"The manor was sold. My father never left it to me. The family tapestry is in our attic, and I looked over it all summer with no luck. If she is on there she's one of the few so burned off you can't even read a name," Minerva sighed, "To think my family was not only some of those prejudice purebloods, but they erased some of their own for their own reasons. It makes no sense."

"Usually doesn't," Albus stated pulling Minerva to him as she got in the bed.

"I wish I knew how to reverse my memories. It's like they don't even exsist except what I stole from Theia that day."

"We've tried all the spells I know to no avail. There wasn't even anything in the family archives at the Ministry, well not anything we could access."

Minerva frowned nodding, "Yes, why is it I can't. I am the last of the McGonagalls after all."

"Well obviously not...it's a pity Theia has to stay so secretive...something tells me she might be able to undo the lock. You said she was a teenager in the memory right?"

"Possibly...she was between 17 and 20, so I'm not completely sure."

Albus nodded turning out the lights. "You know Minerva, I think that when we do figure out Cytheria's past...we may be able to understand why she was chosen to endure such a spell and why she seems to have such unique abilities that even you do not possess. I'm beginning to think her past self powers are coming out."

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps my dear, the more she grows closer to you the more she will be able to access her past self. She may regain a sort of identity even if she will always look like you."

"Funny thing is Albus, the girl in the memory did look a lot like me as a teenager," Minerva sighed, "And I never looked like any of the family. They were all red heads and blondes."

"Curious indeed," Albus nodded drifting off.


End file.
